91
by fenixmaether
Summary: You, Christina, are a seventh year Slytherin with your friends Amanda and Marla. Your summer days you spend tanning with your hot muggle bf and school days you spend ruling as a Slytherin Princess...what happens when the muggle boy gets a fancy letter...
1. Chapter 1

91

91. That's how many days my summer vacation was. 91 days of pure bliss spent relaxing at the beach with my two best friends with a few others in tow at times. This was going to be the best summer, the summer before my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Not that anyone knew that, well with the exception of Amanda and Marla. We had all been going there for 7 years and now we were about done. I yawned and stretched my arms up over my head and rolled over to check the clock; 9:59.

3, 2, 1,….. I counted in my head and just clock work at 10 am Amanda and Marla came bursting though the door and clambered on top of me. "Ow!! Guys!!" I complained in a fake angry tone. They laughed at me as Marla cuddled next to me and Amanda jumped around opening the window and turning on my stereo to play something that had to do with waking up to the sun. "Come on you two! Greet the day!" She smiled twirling around my room. Marla and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes before sliding under the covers. "Hey guys…" We could hear Amanda's hurt voice and had to resist our laughter. "Not funny!!" She screeched jumping on top of us. We all giggled until we felt like we were going to pee our pants and finally decided that our first course of action was to be the beach, but first since she woke us up so early Amanda would have to supply breakfast.

Marla and I told Amanda that once she was done that we would go down stairs. Knowing us too well Amanda never left us alone the entire time, always buzzing the intercom and either yelling or singing to us which Marla and I decided was the worst form of punishment. But then after 10 minutes we thought she had finally given up, but no she was just getting started, she brought out the big guns. We heard extra voices down stairs and thought that maybe she had gone full crazy and that she was talking to herself, but no she had gone to far. We heard the intercom beep again and Marla and I groaned together. But it wasn't Amanda's chipper voice coming toward us.

"Marla? Christy?" We both sat straight up. "Josh? Colin?" We shrieked.. oooo she had stooped to new lows. We both scrambled and rushed to the mirror and started to get cute in the fastest time possible.. our boys were here…..

10 minutes later and Marla and I were descending the stairs to my kitchen where Amanda was at the stove making the rest of the chocolate chip pancakes while Matt watched from the counter top next to her, and Josh and Colin sat talking on two barstools. "Hey baby." Josh cooed jumping up and kissing Marla. She giggled into the kiss and smiled. I watched them and almost missed Colin sweeping me into our own kiss. I smiled at him knowing it really had been to long since we had seen each other. "I've missed you." He sighed cupping my face in his hands. "Your so beautiful." He said and I started to laugh but he kept my gaze and I knew he was serious." "God you two get a room already!" I heard Matt say from the other side of the room. "We would if you all would leave!" Colin shot back pulling me to the chair to sit on his lap. "Hey don't bite the hand that feeds you!" Amanda said placing pancakes in front of me. "Yeah don't kick her out! She feeds me!" I smiled taking the pancakes and devouring them as Marla did the same next to me. "Fine then can I kick Matt out?" He asked twirling my hair. "Yea." I shrug smirking at Matt and Amanda. "Hey if I go I take her with me." Matt pouted grabbing Amanda around the waist. "Fine you can stay!" I sigh smiling as Amanda threw an extra chocolate chip at me.

After Breakfast was done the boys of course left us women to clean up as they played football outside. We were almost done when the boys came in all sweaty and stinky. "It's a good thing were going to the beach." Marla remarked pinching her nose as Josh picked her up and spun her around. "I saw we go later tonight so I we can go skinny dipping." Matt laughed kissing Amanda's neck. She just laughed and rolled her eyes, not convincingly enough and she knew I saw her. When the boys finally decided to torture Marla outside I made the best of my time and asked Amanda the one thing I hadn't talked to her about yet.

"You tell Matt about Balise?" She turned and glared at me.. I knew what was coming.

"No! You tell Colin about Draco?" Fuck I was just as guilty….


	2. Chapter 2

We glared at each other for a good two seconds (the total length of time we could stay angry at each other) before we f laughing

We glared at each other for a good two seconds (the total length of time we could stay angry at each other) before we f laughing. Yea right like we would ever tell anyone what we did at Hogwarts especially when they had no idea who we really were. "Hoes over Bros?" I questioned "Buds Over Studs!" She answered as we did our handshake. We called everyone in and piled into the van as we took off for a day at the beach.

We were there the entire day us girls tanning and swimming the boys playing soccer, football and volleyball and only jumping to join us in the water when they thought they could get some, sadly they were wrong every single time.

"Bye guys see you later!" I called as Amanda, Matt, Josh and Marla drove away. I closed the door and went back into my empty living room, sighed and sprawled out on the couch. I could see out of the corner of my eye Colin watching me as he sat in the rocking chair. "Why are you so far away?" He questioned and I could hear the frown in his voice even with my eyes closed. "I'm tired Cole." I stated turning over to face the back of the couch. "Well I'm not so lets make me tired!" He laughed and before I knew it he was on top of me on the couch. I shrieked and rolled over to deliver my lips to him. We laid there for a good five minutes before we realized we should breath. He placed his forehead against mine and spoke without opening his eyes, "I hate your parents for making you go to that boarding school… You need to be here home with someone who can do all this for you all the time." He smirked into a kiss. I felt my stomach drop, as I pushed him away. "What's wrong?" He asked letting me put him in a sitting position. "Nothing My mom and dad could be home any minute and I don't want to get in trouble I want to be able to see you for the rest of the summer." I smiled as I tried to steady my shaking hand, as I showed him to the door. "Why do I have to go?" He complained. "Because-" Help!!

"Christina?!" "That's my mom you need to go ill see you tomorrow I promise." I smiled.

I slammed the door and ran up my stairs to my room. I took a deep breath and leaned against my door. "So why did I have to interrupt my good time to interrupt yours?" Amanda asked as she lounged on my bed reading a book. I smiled at her as I went to join her on my bed. "Good time? With Whitaker?" I laughed "Ok a bearable time!" She rolled her eyes putting the book down. " I laughed as we both laid down and looked at the ceiling. "So back to my original question why did I interrupt your good time?" I didn't look at her right away knowing that she would see past any lies I would tell. "I just knew that… Well He would…"

"Know you didn't save your virginity for him?" Amanda finished my sentence. I sighed and finally met her eyes. "Yea." I breathed. "I don't know what to do we promised this would be the summer but he is going to know.. Manda what do I do?" I asked. "I mean what did you tell Matt?" Amanda smirked at me. "Oh silly Chichina… Matt has no idea what he's doing let alone what to look for!" I laughed hysterically at this as she got up and Apparated to her house. _I call you.._ I thought laughing to myself

_You might not want to do it in the next 10 minutes I left Matthew very disgruntled…_ she thought back.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" I groaned


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Amanda's faint laugh as she got further away

I heard Amanda's faint laugh as she got further away. I turned over and figured I should get changed but as I got more and more comfortable in my bed my mind started to drift. I felt myself start to dream and I couldn't fight it.

I was running down the hall but I wasn't scared I was excited I felt the anticipation building in my stomach. I slammed into the door and felt his lips crash onto mine. This was so good neither one of us worrying about how it was for the other just worrying about how god our own orgasm was going to be. I suddenly felt the bed underneath me and I realized that he had wrapped my legs around him and had thrown me on the bed. God did it feel good to do this… I missed this.

He smirked at me and I couldn't help but get that all too familiar tingle feeling all over again. I watched as he undid my shirt and tore it off me devouring my chest and finally taking my lips in his again. I moaned into the kiss and knew we wouldn't be here for long for I could already feel him ready for me.

"Oh baby, your already hot for me." He groaned into my ear.

"Draco…." I moaned instantly waking myself up…. Oh shit not again!!

I sat up in my bed with a cold sweat dripping down my face. God this had been the second night I had dreamt of the last time with Draco since I had come home for the summer. I shook my head and decided it was time for a shower. I checked the clock 12:30 good thing Katie and my family were away for the weekend. I stripped off my clothes and thought about the predicament I had placed myself in. When I was 13 I had become best friend with Colin, he was friends with Matt and he brought him around one summer. We instantly hit it off and were like brother and sister all summer he even came with my family on our annual Palm Springs trip. I will admit that even though I was a girl I didn't have the urge to see Colin as more than a friend and a confidant. But everything changed two summers later when I turned 15. I not only was beginning to grow into myself curves, breast and all but Colin had grown into his body it seemed in all aspects.

When the summer rolled around before our 6th year at Hogwarts I made the mistake of introducing Matt and Amanda again. They became hornier than bitches in heat. This only lead me to see Colin in a different light. One summer, countless trips to the beach and one very revealing show of the 'Yellow Light Game' later and Colin and I were rivaling Amanda and Matt. What I didn't account for and clearly neither did Amanda was that we would have to go 9 months without the physical activity that we had sadly grown accustom to.

That was when we discovered our problem. Well two problems actually and they were in the form of two very gorgeous boys named Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

So that was what we did during the summer and the occasionally winter vacations we were the devoted loving girlfriends to Colin Roberts and Matthew Whitaker. But when we roamed the halls as princesses of Slytherin house we were always on the arms of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. The two lives never crossed and they never knew about each other. We were separate people living two separate lives. That's what we thought but the universe decided you can only be two people for so long…..


	4. Chapter 4

The next month went by in a blur spending everyday with my girls and every night with my boy ALMOST going all the way

The next month went by in a blur spending everyday with my girls and every night with my boy ALMOST going all the way. That was another problem because Colin and I had been dating since we discovered that the opposite sex didn't have cooties, we (well him mostly) had never been with anyone else. Meaning it had I meant was important for us that our virginity's went to each other. I Just didn't have the heart to tell him mine was already given away. We would come so close everynight to taking that final step, ad he never understood why I wouldn't let him go all the way. I could'n t let him no matter how much I wanted to, unlike Matt Colin would be expecting to pop something, and Amanda had never promised Matt she would save herself for him. Damn I was fucked.

Or at least I thought I had been until one night the girls and I decided that it was time for a much needed girls night sleepover. "Tell him you broke it yourself!" Marla exclaimed rejoining our circle on the floor with a new bowl of popcorn. "How the hell could I have done that?" I demanded extremely exasperated. Marla and Amanda exchanged an comical look before answering together, "Masturbation!" I cringed instantly I wasn't a prude but that still didn't seem like a very lady like thing to do. 'Oh grow up chichina!" Amanda laughed using her pet name for me as she tossed a few kernels of popcorn at me. "Do you think he will believe that?" I asked turning the night even more serious than it already was. "Yeah that's what I told Matt." Amanda explained. I shrugged and decided that it was worth the try I didn't have any other options at the moment.

Looking back I remember the day perfectly. It was like any other day in my life, I was lying in my bed and woke up turning over to look at my clock, 9:50. Yes a blissful 10 minutes before the vultures came bouncing in. I stared at the ceiling, thinking how this summer was pretty good. I had decided to go all the way with Colin I couldn't wait anymore and I couldn't do that to him. I mean granted I was going to wait till the week before I left so that he wouldn't get too used to it or get any more ideas. I loved him but.. no but that was it. I was going to sleep with Colin and have one last hurrah with Draco before Colin would even know it and then I would come home to him and we could live happily ever after. I shuddered at the thought looking automatically at the drawer at my bedside table where_ it_ was…..

I looked at the clock again….9:55… 5 more minutes

"CHRISTINA!!"

What the fuck?? I thought they are early their never early??

They came bursting through my door but it wasn't just Amanda and Marla, Colin was with them.

"You guys? Colin? Wha-"

"Colin got a letter!!" Marla shrieked a smile blazed across her face.

"What letter what the hell are yo-"

"HE'S GOING TO HOGWARTS!!" Amanda and Marla shrieked.


	5. Chapter 5

At first I wasn't able to speak, Colin coming to Hogwarts this couldn't be happening

At first I wasn't able to speak, Colin coming to Hogwarts this couldn't be happening. He was just as bewildered as we were and he sat there for a while, while Amanda, Marla and I had a silent conversation. We knew he needed someone to explain this and we would have to do it. His family was by no means wizards. "Cole?" Amanda asked as we all peered at him. He just kept staring into space the way he had since we brought him downstairs. "Baby?" I asked looking over at him and standing in front of him. I still got no response.

"Dude no have you actually listened to them? They suck more than you do!" We heard Matt and Josh fighting as they walked through my door without knocking. "Don't your boyfriends know where you guys live?' I muttered under my breath. "Hey guys!" Marla smiled at them hugging Josh. "Hey!" They smiled. "What's wrong with Colin?" Matt asked wrapping his arms around Amanda. "Nothing." Amanda answered quickly "Hey do you guys want to go get breakfast?" She offered starting to walk them away. "But I want to know-" Amanda cut off Matt with a glare and lead them all out the door leaving me to have that awkward conversation with Colin no girlfriend would think they would have to have with their boyfriend.

"Colin baby? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked still staring at him.

"How- Why- when- Wha?" Was all he could manage. So I decided that I should start the conversation.

"Okay well Hogwarts is in London and I have been going there since I was 11 just like Amanda and Marla. We're witches. And now I guess you're a warlock so yeah." I jumbled it all out hoping he could make sense of it. I was also hoping he wouldn't be mad keeping something like the fact that you were a witch from the man you planned on marrying was a pretty big thing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked finally bring his eyes to look at me. "Oh!: I said clearly surprised at his reaction. "I wasn't allowed to it would jeopardize our world that is why Amanda and Marla rushed Josh and Matt out of here." He just nodded and looked away for a few minutes I watched him for that time and he was doing a very good job of making his emotions even if he was angry.

"Well at least now I get to be with you year round." He smiled pulling me in for a kiss. _OH FUCK!!_

3 WEEKS LATER DIAGON ALLEY

It was really funny seeing Colin to react to all the magic that we were used to but he had ever seen before. Once Amanda wanted juice from the kitchen but was too lazy to get it I don't think we had ever seen Colin jump so far when he saw her summoning the glass to herself from the living room! "Amanda STOP!!" I hissed at her as her and Marla giggled uncontrollably.

But today we needed our books and supplies for the new school year and taking Colin to Diagon Alley was defiantly a sight to behold everything mad that boy call out in a 'doh my god!", Finally after the 20th time the girls and I had to tell him to shut the fuck up!

We were almost done with our trip we had gotten all of our books and our parchment and quills and Colin his new robes when Marla slammed Amanda and me into an alleyway.

"What the shit Dallal?" I questioned she covered my mouth and pointed toward the animals across the street, my worst nightmare Colin was talking to Blaise and Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are we going to do this

"How are we going to do this?" I asked clearly panicked. I had to remember to take better care of Amanda when this was over. She didn't even skip a beat before she was coaching Marla into what to saying to distract Colin long enough for her and I to grab the guys. 'No go over and call him over to you by the Leaky Cauldron. And then Chris and I will spend two seconds with the guys so no one is suspicious and then we will meet you there!" she quickly explained not giving Marla a moment to respond before shoving her to the boys.

"Colin! There you are! They are waiting for us at the Leak Cauldron!" She said through gritted teeth Marla hated doing this but she loved us too much to not to. "Bye guys see you at school!" She shouted before pulling Colin away.

Again not missing a beat as the Slytherin Princes started to look hesitant Amanda and I jumped to their arms and pulled them back into the alley.

"Hey sexy." Draco murmured smirking as he leaned into me. I knew I shouldn't kiss him but god if those lips weren't perfect! I kissed him and felt his tongue invade my mouth. His soft lips covering my own and his teeth sinking into my already red lips. "God girl where have you been all summer? Even my fantasies of you weren't this good." He groaned into my ear as his hands worked their way up my skirt. I knew I couldn't do this and that I shouldn't but like normal when Drake was concerned my mind didn't do what was right just what felt good.

I felt him rub my thigh softly like he was afraid I was going to scream from his touch after a few seconds of this torture I felt his hand grab my thigh and lift it up onto a box giving him just enough space. "Draco…" I gasped half telling him to stop half begging him to keep going. He did what he wanted as Draco always did and he let his fingers felt there way up my thigh and traced circles until they found their destination. I became wet at just the sight of him, and that made me ready for him when he found me. I felt his long fingers find my spot as they slid in and out reminding me or another part of his body that was all too familiar to me. He moved his fingers faster causing me to push myself further on top of his hand. That drove him crazy and I could feel him grow harder on my thigh. "Draco im-" He wouldn't let me finish as he captured my mouth with his own. I felt the feeling in my stomach as his fingers drove me to places I hadn't been in a while. I broke free of the kiss and threw my head back letting the orgasm take over me, it was so good I was about to scream out when Draco recaptured my lips and et me moan into his mouth. I shivered as he pulled his fingers out again. And smirked into my mouth. "Baby you were always my best." He smiled grabbing me off the box.


	7. Chapter 7

I joined Amanda on the sidewalk and she looked just as out of breath as I was

I joined Amanda on the sidewalk and she looked just as out of breath as I was. "Blaise gave-" "Yep!" She answered. I could see she was still shaking. I was the same and I needed to get myself under control before I saw Colin in 2.5 seconds. Amanda must have read my mind because she stopped us before walked through the door and grabbed my shoulders and kept my breathing to a normal place. We both closed our eyes and put our foreheads together knowing that we would have to live the lie we had been for too many years now.

We composed ourselves and walked through the door. "Where have you two been?" Cole asked jumping up and grabbing me, kissing my swollen lips I thought he would be able to tell but he didn't and just smiled at me. I sat down next to Amanda who was sipping water next to Marla we both avoided her eyes she loved us yes but she in no way approved of what we did she always told us that Matt and Colin were good guys and what we were doing was wrong but hey we didn't have her self control. We were needy.

Two hours later and we were home and had everything put away, Matt and Josh were coming over for dinner and we couldn't have them seeing anything. I went upstairs to shower while Amanda cooked with Marla's help as Cole went home to change. I closed and locked the bathroom door before I realized that I didn't have a cd to listen to while I showered I turned the water on while I looked for one so it could get nice and hot. I couldn't find one I wanted and finally decided that I would have to go without. I walked back in and let the hot steam wash over me. I stripped out of my hot sticky clothes and walked into the shower I let the water beat my body and felt it drip over my hair and plaster it to my body I thought of Draco and Colin and how I was strangely attached to both. I loved both in different ways. And sadly I didn't want to let either go. Colin gave me this warm all over feeling that made me feel safe and at home I knew he would always be there for me and that I always had him and he could get my pulse racing when we got into it. But Draco he made my blood boil at the thought of his hands touching me, caressing my sensitive breasts, kissing my swollen lips, or driving into me no matter what mood I am in. I couldn't stand it when Draco looked at me from across the room I knew undressing me with his eyes, wanting to mount me in the middle of class. With Draco it was never boring you never knew when he dropped a pencil if he was really trying to see what skirt I was wearing and how easily he could finger me during one of Binnes lectures when the class was silent and I couldn't make a peep. I was getting excited just thinking of those times… times I realized I couldn't have anymore. I sighed and realized the fate I was going to have to live-

I suddenly felt chills creep up my spine. You know when you get that feeling like your being watched, well that was the feeling that I was getting, I let the water continue to run hitting the goose bumps that had erupted all over my body. I had locked the door right and in that instance I remember that I hadn't when I had come back in after looking for a cd. As the figure got closer I start to make them out and took a deep intake of breath as the slammed the door open. "Fuck baby." I sighed as Cole jumped into the shower with me and pushed us under the showerhead letting the water hit us both. His lips ravaged mine as he took control of my mouth and left kisses and bites all over my neck and collarbone. "I'm going to fuck you like you wouldn't believe." He groaned as he groped my breast with his free hand, the one that wasn't holding my hands over my head. I couldn't even respond I was so shocked. My chest rose and feel as he devoured my body. He bet his head down and took my hard nipple into his mouth and let his tongue play across it. I yelped as he bit down on it and raised his head to smirk at me. "You like that huh baby? Just wait." He took his hands and captured mine and led them to his hard dick. I began to stroke it and suck on his neck he groaned and moaned and I thought I again had taken control I smiled as he squirmed. I slid my hand up and down his hard shaft and thought of dropping to my knees. I felt the pre cum oozing on him and knew he couldn't handle much more. "No more babe I'm going to blow!" He moaned as he took his hands form my back all the way down till he had them around my ass and lifted me roughly up and threw my against the wall. "Are you ready?" He smiled as I felt his dick position over my wet opening. "Fuck Colin just do it!" I begged as I felt an orgasm on the verge. "Your wish is my command." I felt the tip go in and I kissed him hard when….

"DUDE CHRIS THE FOOD IS READY AMANDA SAYS COLIN IS ON HIS WAY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SHOWER!!" I heard Matt screech and I could have killed him right there… well there stayed Colin's virginity!


	8. Chapter 8

Colin and I smiled and I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself I noticed he was very frustrated and di

Colin and I smiled and I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself I noticed he was very frustrated and didn't follow but instead turned the shower back on. I started to dry my hair and look for something to throw on. I grabbed a pair of white shorts and a brown top that I had just bought from Hollister. (1) I laughed to myself as I finally heard Colin shut off the shower I turned the hair dryer on and quickly fixed my hair.

"Matt is going to die a slow and painful death… I need to have a few words for Amanda…" I heard Colin mumble as he searched the room for his clothing. "Colin?" I asked finally putting two and two together. "Yea?" He answered as if realizing I was in my own room. "If Matt didn't know you were in here how did you get thought the house without them seeing you?" I asked one hand on my hip the other holding the hair dryer. He just smiled his two-year-old boy smile at me and pointed to my open window. "Remind me to remove the ladder before your parents get home." He laughed walking toward me and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I suddenly didn't care that Colin's hair and body was wetting my clothes or that my hair was drying in the worst possible way all I cared about was kissing those perfect lips and never breaking the embrace. "Chris did you die in the showe- OH shit sorry…." Amanda walked in and abruptly stopped in the doorway "oh sorry Colin I didn't know you where here-" Then the dumb blonde got hit with reality, "Oh you didn't you have been here the whole- oh MATT YOU ARE SO SCREWED!!" She shouted down at her boyfriend as she closed the door and gave us privacy.

Colin smirked at me and went back in for the kiss, but I turned away from him and continued with my hair. "Chistyyyyyyyyy!!" He complained throwing himself on my bed flashing me a bit of his bubble ass. I laughed to myself I knew how he felt. I was mid laugh when an aching feeling came over me. A guilt that I hadn't ever felt before. My stomach was in knots and I wanted to vomit all over my reflection in the mirror. I regained my composure before Colin could see and finished my hair. 10 minutes later and we were headed down stairs to eat dinner. I smiled at the scene before me; there was Marla and josh looking lovingly into each other eyes at the island as Amanda cooked dinner. Matt was texting on his phone perched into his usual spot next to the stove where Amanda stood and then there was Colin and I wrapped around each other watching.

"Finally can we eat now I'm starved!!" Josh pleaded prying his eyes away from Marla. 'Yes Yes we can eat!" Amanda laughed shooing us all into the dinning room. We all sat down girls on one-side boys across respectively. Amanda finally placed the food on the table and we all dug in. "Babe what are we eating?" Matt asked. "We are having for your poor palate challenged self, a layered basil and ricotta cheese torte, tortilla and cilantro pepita Caesar salad and two rice medley." None of us had any clue what she said but the food looked and smelled so good we didn't care.

"You have truly out done yourself my love1' I smiled as I rested back in my seat and finished my meal. 'Why thank you!" Amanda laughed as she went to grab the plates. 'Hey don't Cole and I can take care of this." I smiled Colin looked at me like I had spoken Chinese. 'What you will help!" I demanded. "That sounds good then Amanda and I can work off this food before dessert." Matt smirked moving his arm around her shoulders. Amanda didn't move a beat she jumped up avoiding Matt's hands and started scoping up the dishes. "NO! Its not a problem I like doing dishes you know that and anyway I need to put the finishing touches on dessert!" She squeaked before scampering off into the kitchen. "It's tres leche cake all the work is done." Marla whispered to me. I couldn't look at her hell I couldn't look at anyone. I knew exactly what she was dealing with the guilt she felt knowing another boy had touched her in the most intimate ways just hours before. A boy she loved but denied that she did. All the while she was hurting another great guy that could take care of her. A guy that was stable and secure, but that was where her life would die. her adventure would die but Blaise was always there to resuscitate it. The rest of us watched a movie as Amanda cleaned the two couples and Matt. I knew he knew that there was something wrong, as he kept looking back at her. "Go see if she needs help." Colin prompted him tilting his head toward the kitchen. Matt sighed and took the walk of shame. An hour later and we were all outside and eating cake. "So Colin are you excited for the new diving season?" Josh asked taking a mouthful of cake as prompted Colin told Josh about training and everything the was preparing for the next year. We all agreed that it would be better fro Colin not to give the guys a chance to worry about anything. I smiled as he lied perfectly keeping our world a secret. I went to ask Josh a question when we heard a low moan come form the outside of the circle. We all turned and rolled our eyes at Amanda as she licked some form of the glaze off Matt. "COULD you two get a room!?" I demanded. Amanda bit her lip and looked away as Matt blushed a deep red. "I think that is our cue to leave." Josh laughed taking Marla off his lap and got up. "Yeah we should get you home." Matt said taking Amanda hand and leading her to the door. She stoppe dhim long enough to say god bye to Marla, Josha dn Colin before turning to me. _I cant help but to do it I cant break his heart!_ She pleaded More then you already have. I answered sternly knowing the advice went for me to. She sighed ad kissed me on the check before walking out to his car.

Marla and Josh left soon after and Colin and I went to work on cleaning up. I was putting the remaining food away when the phone rang it was my mom her nad my brother and dad were caught in a thunder storm in Palm Springs and the roads were closed they wouldn't be able to make it home till the next morning and theat she wanted to let Kaite and I know. I put the phone down and realized that I could lie and save my own skin or be like Amanda anddo what I had to to make life for Colin easier.

My decision was made when I looked into Colin's eyes.

**CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**I crossed the distance between me and Colin and let his lips touch mine just soflty. "Who was that?" He asked barly taking his lips off mine. "My mom… they wont be home till…" I looked up at him again and realized this was the decision I had to make. 'They wont be home till tomorrow morning." That was all ge needed he scooped me up and carried me up the stairs without even looking at his feet. He layed me on my bed and kissed me softly. 'Don't be scared we can go nice and slow and you wont have to worry about anything." He similed as he kissed my neck gently. Whatever he wanted I told myself maybe this would be nice because I mean I only knew one kind of sex the rough kind like the times I slept with Drcao. Was it bad that as Colin kissed me I drifted back to the last night Draco and I spent alone in his parents house during the last winter break….**

I laid naked underneath the green and sliver bed sheets, as I waited for her Draco to come. I was thinking of how much I couldn't bear to be away from him and how this little impromptu trip when his parents informed him that he would be alone on Christmas was our opening. My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. In came the most handsome man I had ever seen. That silvery blonde hair and perfect body, as I starred at him he started taking his long sleeved shirt off. He was god-like.

"So, you're my new slave," he said. It was rather a statement than a question. I smirked in my head as the new role playing game we had adopted this one was my idea and I was hot just thinking of what we were going to do. I said nothing, and just stared at him as he started unbuttoning his pants, tossing them next to his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked climbing on top of the bed taking off my covers. He crawled to me and whispered in my ear, "Cat catch you tongue?" making me shiver. I saw Draco admired my body; and this mad it hard t stay in character and not jump his dick right there. I wanted to pretend so I tried covering myself with my arms, but he immediately, harshly, jerked them away.

"You will not cover your body to me? You are my slave. So I expect you to always be ready for me. Do you understand?" he growled at me. I nodded furiously, afraid to get him angry. Draco noticed I was frightened by him and smirked. Draco suddenly pushed me down on the pillow and gave me a bruising kiss. He grabbed one of my breasts, making me gasp and him to deepen the kiss. Draco pulled away and took off his boxers. He was hard already. Draco smirked at me, "Like what you see?" I said nothing only gulped. He climbed up to me and put his cock on my face. "What are you waiting for? Suck me off."

I shook my head, trying to resist him, and forcing fake tear to brim my eyes I was surprised at how good of an actress I was. Draco didn't have patience, so he roughly pulled my hair, making me gasp, and pushed his cock inside my mouth. He hit the back of my throat making me choke, only making him enjoy the vibrations from my sweet mouth around his cock. "Oh, yeah! Suck me, you filthy whore," he groaned. I started to get use to it and bobbed my head up and down his shaft. I pulled my head back, causing me to pull my mouth off his cock with a popping noise from my mouth. Draco groaned at this, "Lick my balls as you pump my cock with your hand." I did as I was told. I actually liked the fact that he was enjoying this. I took one of his balls into my mouth and sucked it and then I did the same to the other. "Gods, yes! You're an expert at this, my little slave." I focused on his penis again and played with his balls with on hand. I teased his head with my tongue as I sucked him only adding to his pleasure.

Draco could feel his orgasm build up as I continued to suck his cock. "Faster!" As I sped up, Draco leaned over and grabbed the post of the bed. "Moan," I looked at him confused. "I said moan!" he growled pulling my hair causing me to moan, sending vibrations to his cock. Draco came hard releasing his semen in my mouth. "Swallow my cum." I did and was surprised I didn't choke on it and swallowed very last drop.

I waited for him until he regained his breath and strength back. When he did, he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me.

His hand traveled down to my pussy and felt that I was already wet. "What do we have here? Is my beautiful slave wet for me already?" he said teasing my inner lips but not touching my clit. "Please, master!" "You're a virgin right?" I nodded. I would g along with whatever he wanted. Draco smirked. I was his and only his as far as he knew. I belonged to him.

He slid down my body to where my pussy was. He opened my legs, running his hands around my bottom. I started to protest, trying to close my legs, but he held them firmly apart, giving me a look not to test him. I saw his head go down between them; he parted my inner lips, and started sucking and licking my clit. Soon I was moaning and buried my fingers in his hair. "Oh, master!" I could tell Draco loved the way I was moaning, because he was instantly becoming hard again. Draco then out two fingers inside me as he continued to lick my clit. I felt a bit of pain when I felt him push two fingers roughly in me, but it was quickly replaced with more pleasure. I felt a wave crashing over and my legs started to shake uncontrollably. I screamed in ecstasy as I came. Draco felt me tighten around his fingers and licked my juices greedily. Without waiting for me to calm down, he positioned himself at my entrance. "Tell me you want my cock," he said rubbing his cock against my clit. My juices were streaming down my legs and I yelled when he smacked my ass. "Tell me!" "I want your cock inside me!" "Such a good slave," he said. He pushed his cock in me. I cried out in pain, but Draco didn't stop; his cock felt so good inside my pussy making him thrust harder in me. Soon the pain was gone and I was whimpering in delight. "What do you want more?" "Please, go harder, faster!" Draco lifted my legs up and put them over his shoulder going deeper into me. "Yeah, you like that, huh? You naughty, little thing!" "Yes!" Draco was hitting my sweet spot making me come instantly. I felt myself pulse around him and knew it was hard for him not to some. He pulled out of me. "Turn around," he said huskily.

Almost like in a trance I turned and got on my hand and knees. "You're so sexy," he murmured and licked me from her clit. I was getting horny again and felt the moist return between my legs again. Draco positioned himself and swiftly entered me. "Bloody hell, you so tight!" I yelped when he entered me not expecting it. I started pushing back to him wanting him deeper in me. "Ohhhhh, yeah, you like a rough fucking, don't you?" "Ohhh, yes! Give it to me hard!" I could tell Draco's orgasm was approaching, and it was triggered when my pussy tightened around his cock. "Bloody hell! He came inside me and collapsed next to me. I laid on my stomach panting still recovering from my orgasmic high. Draco turned me over to face him; I gave him an excited look. He pushed a lock of hair back and told me to sleep. I relaxed and he pulled me on top of his chest.

(1) /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?storeId10251&catalogId10201&productId415764&langId-1&categoryId12607&parentCategoryId12552&colorSequence05


	9. Chapter 9

It had been exactly two weeks since Colin and I had slept together and it was now officially his favorite pastime

It had been exactly two weeks since Colin and I had slept together and it was now officially his favorite pastime. It seemed to be all we did. I was getting sick of it so the day before school started I decided I needed a much put off girls day. Amanda and Marla met me at my house before we decided to go shopping. Once we ate we got our purses and hopped into Amanda's vintage mustang. She told us time and time again that she had bought it from a junkyard and her brother had fixed it up with her dad but I knew it came from somewhere else.

"So where are we hopping today ladies?" Marla asked as she climbed into the back seat. A place she was used to Amanda and I joked. "Well I don't know what your plans are for tonight ladies but Josh and I are um getting some much needed alone time." She snickered sitting back. Amanda smiled and put her sunglasses on, "Yea I guess we could go lingerie shopping!" She laughed puling away. I rolled my eyes under my glasses great just what I wanted to do on my 'day off'… talk about sex. I didn't want to talk about it think about it dream about it look at stuff that had to do with it god nothing! I screamed in my head. _Damn could you not I'm here too you know!_ Amanda laughed back _And I'm in the same boat you are I don't want to go anywhere near Matt but this is the last time I see him again till next summer so…_ she trailed off and started translating the numbers into French. She would never admit it to me but she cared too much about Matthew to even talk about Blaise. She knew this would crush him if he ever found out what she didn't know was that Matt had showed us the ring the other night. I couldn't tell her that would hinder her choice way too much she needed to decide for herself.

We arrived at the mall and after two grueling hours of Marla saying how 'fat' she was we finally left and indulged in a great calorie feast! "So have you decided what you're going to do about Colin and Draco yet?" Marla asked shoving her salad in her mouth. Way to bring down the moment Dallal! I thought I just shrugged my shoulders and looked away. I honestly didn't know I mean I was Draco's 'girlfriend' in the sense that we didn't fuck anyone else during the school year and I walked around on his arm at school and the was a certain status quo that came with being who I was. But during the summer we hardly ever talked and we never saw each other that day at Diagon alley was the one exception. "You know you can always just tell him your seeing someone else." Amanda volunteered eating her burger **eww**. It was like she was reading my mind with what she said. I looked at her and knew she was right but still it was going to be hard with what Draco would say to Colin he wouldn't like Colin had me now and that he had 'lost' me the embarrassment would be too much for him. But I had no other choice and if they were both on the quidditch team oh god I couldn't think anymore my mind was spinning. "Well Amanda what are you going to do?" Marla asked and you could see Ms. I-think-of-everything-and-my-dumb-has-an-answer-for-everything clearly didn't account for this. She looked at me as if to say… _oh fuck me four different ways._

_I know eight_ I smiled back. With what she said next she didn't like my response.

At 5:30 we got home and of course the bys were waiting for us. The jump literally off the front porch to greet us. "I missed you baby." Josh smiled kissing Marla on the cheek. "Did you get me a present?" Matt joked poking into Amanda's Victoria secret bag. "I can't wait to get you alone." Colin whispered into my ear. I giggled even thought I was sick of the physical activity he still made my stomach jump. I looked at Amanda and Matt, Josh and Marla and finally up at Colin little did we know all or lives would change before we got on that train tomorrow….


	10. Chapter 10

As everyone left I made my way into the house

As everyone left I made my way into the house. I was so tired and annoyed that I almost missed the huge dress bag that was waiting for me in the kitchen. "What did my mother buy now?' I asked really annoyed. "Well that is for you." Coli said looking at his feet oh shit he was up to something! I stared at him for two seconds and then I walked over to the dress and pulled open the garmet bag and there before me was a beautiful red gown. (1) 'What am I supposed to wear this too? I'm not going to prom1" I laughed sure that this was a joke. "Well I thought that maybe we could go out to dinner and well-" He looked at his feet and shrugged his shoulders. Be selfless be selfless I coached myself. "Sounds good." I smiled kissing his lips softly and taking my dress up stairs.

Three hours later and I was standing in front of my mirror in my room in my lovely dress and (2)my hair done up and my new cute shoes to match (3) and the biggest kicker came when just as I was about to go down the stairs my mom met me infront of her room. 'Wait Christy darling I have something for you." She made a mad dash back into her room and came out with a blue velvet box and handed me these (4). My jaw dropped. "Mom you don't have to.. where did you get I mean how did you get why mom…." I said clearly speechless. "I just want you to look nice tonight now don't keep Colin waiting he's been downstairs fro an hour already. I put the earrings on and walked down the stairs where Colin did greet me at the bottom. "You look beautiful." He whispered kissing my cheek. 'You don't look bad yourself hot stuff." I giggled back ceary getting in the mood. "Let's go." I smilied at him. I walked out and thought how odd we would look in our fancy attire and Colin's crappy car. "Hey kids." My dad called as we reached the door. "Take my car." Colin and I both looked in disbelief as the keys feel into his open hand. "Bring her home in one piece Roberts!" My dad demanded. We smiled and walked out the door. I expected to go to a fancy restaurant but Colin was taking me no where I knew of. "So what caused this?" I asked looking at Colin. He barly took his eyes off the road but just smiled and said. "Its just a night were always going to remember." I got a funny feeling but went along with it. When I took my eyes away from my perfect boyfriend I noticed we had landed near the beach. "Colin are we eating here?" I asked as we pulled into a 7-11 parking lot. "No baby that is where were eating." He smiled wrapping me in his arms and pointing in the direction of the pier where he had step up a dinner for two filled with candals and a white tent that would surly keep the cold out . "Colin I-" I said turning to him. But I wasn't ready for what he did next right there in the dirty gross parking lot in his beautiful tux he hit one knee and pulled out the ring he had given me last year. "I got your sister to steal it back for me." He grinned Tears brimmed my eyes as I know understood. "Christina you have been a best friend for me through so many years you have seen me through so many different phase of my life. Some good some bad, but all worth it since I got to experience them with you. I love you with all my heart and I cant imagine my life with anyone but you. Will you please marry me Christina Marie Brennan?" With a proposal like that how could I not promise to change my name to match his. Tears fell down my face, all for good reasons I couldn't promise that, but he slipped this ring on my finger (5) and kissed me passionately on the lips.

We walked over to the dinner table where Colin had the BAND play a song I had never heard before but eh said matched this moment perfectly it was called my last name by Dierks Bentley. And we danced our first dance as official future man and wife.

He took me home that night nad unlike we had planned we didn't get any alone time seing a my mom and sister were waitng up for us. The jumped on my and demanded to see the ring on my finger after many mintues my mom told Colin it wa sabout time he got home. I smiled and kissed him goodnight nad told him that I would see him in the moring he was coming to platform 9 and 3/4 with us. He left and I walked upstairs to change after being up for another hour telling Katie absolutely everything that he did I went down stairs to get a drink of water and heard a cry of help. _I need you_… her voice was so soft I thought maybe I hadn't heard anything but then I heard the faintest pop from the front door nad knew she was here. I walked around the corner a carton of mint cream in my hand and noticed the steady stream of silent tears were falling down here face. "Amanda I haven't heard you all night what's wrong-' I didn't have time to finish my sentence when she shoved this in my face. (7)

(1)ecx./images/I/41D6zYB5zYL.AA280.jpg

(2)/news/images/promhairdo.jpg

(3)

/Shopping/Item.aspx?sku22415875&mcat148210&cid287464&searchparamss+5-p+3-c+287464-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

/Engagement/Item.aspx?sku18965755

/lyrics/dierksbentley/mylastname.html

/Engagement/Item.aspx?subCategoryid1005


	11. Chapter 11

We sat and talked for a long time

We sat and talked for a long time. Amanda had not in any way been ready for the proposal when Matt did it I didn't have the heart to tell her that we had all known when he told us at the begging of the summer. "Well what are you goind to do?" I asked taking a bit of ice cream myself. " don't know you?" she asked taking the carton back from me. I shrugged and looked at her holding my ring up. Her eyes got big and she shrugged. "Wow engaged and were not even legal. Well in this world." She laughed and we layed down in fornt of the fire place and feel asleep.

The next morning Amanda left and I had barley enough time to get everything together before my loving boyfriend I mean fiance was there ready to go. When we finally arrived at the train station and showed Colin how to get to the plattfom we received a non surprising "Doh MY GOD!!" . After settling in and putting our things away I grabbed Amanda and we did our rounds leaving Marla with Colin. Bineg the new Head Girl I need my favorite prefect to help me. Wgen we arrived at the compartment to get our first assignments I can say I wasn't shocked at who I would be sharing living quarters with. "Well Well look who just walked back into our lives Zambini." He joked pushing his friend in the ribs. Blaise turned around and smirked sending chills up my spine I mean Draco was othing to scoff at but damn that boy was fine! "Well I think we would be the worst kind of gentlemen if we didn't greet them politly." Blaise joked as the boys closed in on us. I had to take my eyes way from Amanda and watched as Draco's lips came closer to mine. God all I wanted to do was finish off the space. "Christina Brennan?"

"Here!" I answered swerving out from under his arms. Oh God those quidditch trained arms I could- No No Christina keep your mind out of that!! I looked over at Proffesor James as he was taking roll. She smiled at me and checked me off her list. I sighed and felt Amanda next to me, _Did you kiss him?_ I asked _No we... I haluted when your name was called_, She answered. We straighten ourselves out and went to take our places at the table. "Look who is here Ginny it's the 'Slytherin Bitches'!" I rolled my eyes as I heard her squeaky voice. "Oh look Amanda its the 'Gyffindorr Sluts' and I don't kow about you but id rather be know for what I do then for who I screw!" I smirked. Ginny's face got scarlet red and she left the circle. Hermoine braved us but barley. "You know Christina its not nice to talk about yourself that way." From the way she smiled you could tell she thought she was ver clever but I was better. I said just loud enough for a few to hear, "Well that's fine but we all know that you would love to screw my boyfriend to bad he cant stand the sight or smell of a mudblood." She looked horrified at my words but things got even worse for her when Draco came up and wrapped his arms around me and said "Yeah Granger you don't think I would trade as far down as from my princess to the school trash do you?" He smirked kissing my cheek as she ran away sobbing. I stood there with my boy and my best friend and all we could say was _THE BITCHES ARE BACK! _

Two hours later and Amanda nad I went back to the other compartment to say hi to Marla we couldn't stay long Slytherin Princesses seen with Gryfindorr's was not allowed even if they were as sweet and kind and great as Marla it wasn't our fault she had a crappy house. Colin was sitting there looking truly out of place, when we came through alone luckily we had promised the boys us and our lips, (and our asses and our breasts and our…. Well yeah) would be back. "Hey guys!" Amanda smiled as she burst through the door and threw herself down next to Dean and Jacob. _Slut! Jealous!_ She fired back _true._


	12. Chapter 12

When we finally got to the castle Amanda and I needed to keep ourselves under wraps as much as we could without drawing attenti

When we finally got to the castle Amanda and I needed to keep ourselves under wraps as much as we could without drawing attention to ourselves. We sat across from Draco and Blaise keeping them plenty entertained. _Do you have duty tonight?_ Amanda asked as we sat there wait and watching for Colin and the rest of the little first years. _No I am going to be in my room all night.. With Colin_ she interrupted _NO alone!_ I insisted _alone from all but Draco…_ she corrected oh fuck I forgot that….

Just then the door opened and the first years piled in followed by Colin who looked like a giant walking next to everyone. He looked really nervous and out of place till he saw me. His face lit up with happiness and he seemed to be at ease that he had again found me. I winked back remembering why I loved him and then my face started to pull when I felt the weight of the ring in my pocket I told Colin that I couldn't wear it at school because the school frowned upon people like that getting engaged before they were legal…and then I would never be allowed in his dorm (I told him no one was allowed in mine except a girl!).

Amanda and I watched as the little kids were sorted occasionally sneaking glances and goofy smiles at Marla. Suddenly I felt Draco's hand touch my knee and shivers crept up my spine. I looked over at him but he just cocked an eyebrow not even looking at me. Two can play at that game buddy. I thought getting suddenly frisky. I slipped my flats off and brought my foot slowly up his leg to his groin where I found him instantly hard. I played with it running my foot up and down his large shaft. When I knew he was sneaking a peak at me I brought my hand across my mouth and gently licked one of my fingers while looking at him out of the corner of my eye. As much as he tried to cover it I saw his jaw flex and I felt him pulse beneath my foot. I knew he was close so I pulled away. He cleared his throat really loud.

"Dude you need some water?" Blaise asked handing over his goblet. "I'm fine. I'm fine!" Draco hissed as his voice went up two octaves. I giggled and Amanda shook her head. _Your going to pay for that… he is planning on getting you back tonight_! She laughed Okay her reading minds comes in major handy especially when I knew what I was getting into. I used her to see what Colin and Draco were thinking and she used me seeing as I could slow down the present and see what we were going to doing the future- for the most part I was still working on that.

"Colin Roberts!" Amanda and I twisted our heads and stared as Colin made his way to the stool. He stole one last look at me and I mouthed 'I love you…' He smiled and put the hat over his eyes we laughed very hard together and listened as we waited for Colin to be given a house. I waited I knew he wasn't bad enough for Slytherin but he was in no way going to be a Gryfindorr I didn't know what to think where he would end up.

"RAVENCLAW!!" The blue table erupted in cheers as they welcomed their new addition. Instantly Jesse was at his side. _Bitch!_ I thought I looked at Amanda and she was thinking really hard and then looked at me. _Yea she wants him… he thinks she is pretty but he is thinking of how beautiful your eyes look in this light…_ she smirked. I turned away blushing _God I loved him._

The rest of the night proved uneventful until we were ready to leave for the night and Dumbledore stood up to give his leaving remarks. "Now before I send you all to you respective dorm rooms I would like to introduce the new Head Boy (1) and Head Girl for the year, Draco Malfoy and Christina Brennan!" The hall erupted in cheers as Draco and I stood to smile and wave.

across the hall

"God I can't stand them!" She hissed under her breath. "Excuse me?" Colin asked looking at the girl sitting next to him. She was pretty enough she had long red hair and green eyes she about 5 foot 4 and was about 110. She had a B-cup chest and filled out her clothes nicely but her face was something that need improvement someone clearly need to instruct her that popping your zits was not good for your face. 'The Slytherin Prince and Princess!! God they make me sick they think they can do whatever they want just because they are gorgeous and they think that they go where ever they want and sha-"

"Colin!" Amanda called from across the room, "Come on were leaving!" Colin smiled at her and walked away to join Amanda. He reminded himself to never cross paths with that chick again and to ask Amanda all about Christy's relationship with the Draco…..

(1) images./imgres?imgurllh4./Guod6Aisal0/SEJzJnn388I/AAAAAAAAMxw/4ZDkWk4uAbc/hp6.jpg&imgrefurlpicasaweb./lh/photo/uDZxFlXyqZjdHNWR30Wtg&h233&w350&sz15&hlen&start19&um1&tbnidOFs2CGOZExxxM:&tbnh80&tbnw120&prev/images?qdraco+malfoy+in+harry+potter+and+the+half+blood+prince&um1&hlen&saN

(keep scrolling at the pics and you will find totally hott ones of him!!)


	13. Chapter 13

I lost Amanda and Marla was the scramble of first years mad their way toward me

I lost Amanda and Marla was the scramble of first years mad their way toward me. I showed them all to the dorms and then decided to make my way up to Dumbledore office for the annual meeting. I had told Amanda that she and Marla were expected to come to my room at 11. That would give me enough time to have the meeting, shower and start unpacking I knew I wouldn't get to see Colin tonight and maybe not even tomorrow seeing as the day would be crazy. Speaking of I wondered what Colin was up to_. I just dropped him off_. Amanda said in my head. _Thank you_. I said, _I'll see you later tonight don't forget! And get side tracked with Blaise!_ I laughed. _Shut up I will be there!_ She scolded _Oh and Wear protection!_ I could hear her smirk. _Wait what?!_ I demanded but she was gone. I was going to kill her this was not fun in anyway! How fun was it having a friend who could read minds if she didn't tell me what it meant. I was almost to the hallway to Dumbledore's office when warm hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into an alcove. Their lips devoured mine and started to leave a trail down my neck to my collarbone. I moved my hand through his hair and moaned as he licked at the nape of my neck and left a huge red hickey. His hands moved up my hips and slid down my back till he touched my ass and lifted me forcefully against the wall. He unzipped my jeans and moved his hand into my pants playing with my panty line. I pulled his mouth closer to mine begging him to go further. He continued to play moving his hands slightly over the spot where my panties were already wet. I was hot and ready for him to finish where he started. He seemed to be totally fine with kissing and teasing me but I had my own agenda. I moved my mouth away and worked my way down his jaw line to his neck leaving faint hickeys and finally to his ear where I sucked and bit at his lobe. He stiffened and without warning shoved his fingers deep inside me. I arched my back and threw my head back in ecstasy. I moaned and groaned feeling an orgasm coming faster than ever before with him. "Colin I'm-" _Your being to loud someone is coming!_ I heard faintly in my head. I couldn't stop it I had to bite my lip from screaming his name. I came and had to rest my head on Colin's shoulder as I recovered. I felt his hard dick as I brought my hands down but sadly I knew what he wanted and I knew that I couldn't oblige. "Baby I can't someone is coming." I whispered to him and pulled my pants up and pushed Colin deeper into the alcove. Once the Professor had passed I wished Colin good night and told him that I would see him later the next day. We went our separate way and I made my way up to the office and meet with Dumbledore for an hour. I got my new badge and got my list of duties for eth next month and half one of which was to plan a day for all the first years to get to know each other. I knew I would put Amanda in charge of this she mad me think I was going to get lucky tonight and all I got was fingered.

I descended the stairs and walked back to my room. I thought the entire way down to the room I thought about Colin and the ring that he had given me in my pocket. I took it put it on my finger. I love the way it looked it sparkled so perfectly ion my hand and it just fit right. Like Colin and I he was my rock my love and I did love the boy with all my heart. But then there was Draco. The boy who I had this amazing physic connection with but also the boy that made my heart skips a few beats. I was being forced to make a decision I had no idea of what the outcome would be. My life was being thrown together and I had no idea how even more twisted it would become. I finally arrived at the dorm and said the password Salazar and walked in. I jumped up clearly shocked not ready for someone to be there. I was used to girls being there but not this. I stood there in shock and he clearly was too. There stood my god. He had been working out and I had interrupted him. He was standing in the middle of our common room wearing only basket ball shorts showing off his perfect Quidditch trained physique. His hair was out of place and sticking to his forehead as sweat dripped all down his chest. He held a weight in his hand and was breathing heavily I couldn't wait to jump him. He smirked as he saw me ogling him. "Getting all sweaty without me, Draco that is no not very gentlemen like." I smiled as I started to unbutton my shirt and walk toward him. "Well let's catch you up then." He smirked jumping over the couch and grabbing my neck to kiss me. I pulled slightly away I couldn't let him think this would be how we greeted each other all the time. "Stop teasing me baby..." He growled, as he kissed me again. His lips tasted so sweet that I couldn't get enough. He kissed me roughly. His hands came to rest on my hips and pulled me closer, grinding our hips together. He knew that's what I liked. I wrapped my leg around his waist and chuckled seductively, throwing my head back against the wall, exposing the tender flesh of my neck to the hungry blonde. He ravished me, earning small moans of pleasure. "Draco…" I murmured. He smirked. He traced his fingers along my belt line, earning a sigh. "Now you're the one who's teasing _me_." I said. With a mischievous grin, he replied, "Revenge is sweet, darling." With my own devilish smirk, I countered, "But not sweet enough." A confused look passed over his face, and I took advantage of his short state of perplexity to flip our positions so he was the one against the wall. He groaned as he felt the impact. As if reading his mind, I replied to his gaze, "Quidditch does wonders for a girl." He smirked. "That it does." His eyes raked up and down my body as his silky hands felt up and down my curves. I could practically see his dirty fantasy of me lurking in his eyes the ones he had wrote to me out. The ones he used when I couldn't see him. My arms slithered around his neck and I kissed him slowly. He allowed my talented hands to move down his body further and further until—"Christy, no, I can't think when you do—oh…" he panted, but was soon lost in my torture. I slipped off his shorts to make it easier for myself and started to tease his aching dick. Up. Down. Up. Down. Slower. And. Slower. "My God, woman, stop teasing me!" he begged. "Mmm, what a delicious sight you make, Draco." I whispered into his ear. "I could just eat you up right now." He shivered. I increased my pace on him and his breathing quickened. His mouth gaped open with silent moans and screams, and his face twisted with pleasure every passing second. "Christina, please…" he sobbed in desperate need of release. "I have a riddle for you, Draco." I purred, prolonging every word and letter.

"Christy, don't…" I ignored him "What did the tornado say to the coconut tree the night before a storm?" he just looked at me. I leaned in close and answered my own question. "It said, 'Hold on to your coconuts, 'cuz I'm gonna give you the blow of your life.'" His eyes widened.

"Christina, no, please no, you'll–" Too late. I had already gotten down on my knees and eagerly took him in my mouth. He practically yelped like a dog. "I thought…I told…you…" he began to protest, but soon just gave up. He knew he couldn't win. "Oh Merlin…" I licked the underside and he moaned loudly. "Christy, please stop…I can't hold on much longer…!" He begged. In spite of himself, he pulled me up to his face and kissed me. "I don't wanna come like that." He said breathlessly. I smirked. "Well, how would you like to come, babe?" I asked innocently. Now he returned my smirk. "Inside you." "You want me?" "Always."

"Then come and get me." He grinned in anticipation.

"With pleasure." He flipped our positions, again, and pushed me against the wall, immediately unbuttoning my jeans and ripping them off. I swore I could hear the cloth ripping, but at that point, I didn't care even if they were my new pair of true religions. "God, you drive me wild." He growled and he slipped a finger inside me. "Draco…" I moaned "That's right…moan for me show me you want me …" I grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life as he slipped another finger inside me. I loved Colin but Draco did this in a way that should be illegal.

"Come _on_ Draco, I'm not a very patient girl." I growled huskily. "Mmm, great minds think alike, eh?" he teased in my ear. "Draco…" He chuckled and inconspicuously slipped off my green panties. "Oh, baby your eagerness amuses me." He teased sarcastically. He pulled down his black silk boxers slowly, and unnoticed. "What would you like, Christina?" he whispered. He increased his pace as he continued to finger fuck me; I knew enjoying the sight of my eyes shut and moaning his name. "Draco, you fucking tease, you know what I'd like." I growled.

"I wanna hear it from your pretty little lips." He replied. I groaned. "Would you like me to fuck you senseless?" he asked darkly. "Yes," she breathed. "Make you scream?" "Draco…" "Send you above the clouds?" "Please!" "Please what?"

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't screw me right now, I–" He cut me off by thrusting into me roughly, just how he knew I liked it. I moaned a pure feminine moan from the back of my throat. "Faster…" I begged. He smirked and tilted my hips to get better penetration, and by God, he got it. I gasped as he brushed my G-spot; I was getting close. "I'm coming…" I warned. He went faster and deeper with each thrust. "Oh…yes…yes!" I yelled as I came. My walls tightened around him and triggered his own release; "Christina" was what passed over his lips over and over again. He collapsed on top of me, panting, and trying to breathe.

"God, I love you." He said when he finally regained his breath. "I love you too." I replied. I just started at him for the last three years that Draco and I had been doing this little dance, for the last three years that we had been writing and whispering dirty fantasies to each other those three words had never been spoken. And the worst part was when I looked into his eyes as he held me to his chest I saw that he meant them.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't even remember how I got in the shower

I don't even remember how I got in the shower. All I remember was washing my hair and trying to clear my thoughts had I really just told Draco Malfoy that I loved him? I didn't want to think about that, I just wanted to kick back in my room with my girls and not think of boys or the terrible trouble I had gotten myself into. I was starting to feel better about the whole situation knowing I wasn't alone. I did have Amanda and Marla when suddenly a weird feeling came over me. I felt immense hurt and pain and guilt. I didn't know where this was coming from but I almost doubled over from the pain. I sat on the toilet seat my towel wrapped around me and waited for the pain to stop. When I finally felt better I got up and made my way to the door. I peeked out and noticed that Draco had indeed gone to Blaise's for a few hours I was safe to walk across the room and not be jumped on. Boy was I wrong. Just I crossed in front to the couch the portrait swung open with tremendous force and in jumped my fiancé. "Colin!" I screamed with great surprise. "How did you I mean where did you I mean why are you-" He cut me off, "Christina Marie Brennan! How could you do this? How could you keep this secret? What made you think that you guys could get away with this?!" His voice got angrier and his face became redder with every word he said. "Colin I-" There really where no words to say I was caught and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't lie he already knew I couldn't fiz words there were all true I just had to take the blame and hoped he loved me enough to still want to be with me. "Colin I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out like this. It was a mistake that turned into a bigger mistake. I feel terrible." I said tears starting to build in my eyes. "You better feel terrible the both of you I don't even know how you could do it! How you could lie for so long and to our faces!!" Wait was he defending Draco now too? "Colin I wanted to end it and tell you but I couldn't it was to much and then the engagement I said looking absently at the ring I still wore. "Yes! That's even worse how could she accept that proposal all the while knowing what she was doing!?" He screeched "Colin I know I shouldn't… wait she?" He didn't seem to hear me but rambled on. "And poor Matt! He has no idea his fiancée is a no good cheating lying whore!" He spat the last word and my mind had to do a complete 180. He wasn't talking about me and Draco. No he was talking about Amanda and Blaise. "Hey now! Don't insult me best friend like that!" I screamed back my adrenaline from fright working with me now. "Well you better get a new best friend because I'm writing here off as of now! She is nothing better than a two bit scum who deserves everything that is coming to her!" He shouted getting closer to my face. I was pissed now, "How dare you say that about her granted Amanda doesn't have the highest moral standards by doing that but she is my best friend and has been there for me and you don't forget!" I reminded him. "Well you know what Christina.. You two can have each other because you are just as bad keeping this secret for her!" He shouted. "Get out!" I ordered him pushing him toward the door. "Christina?" He looked shocked like how dare I be mad at him. "You need to leave and the next time you see me don't talk to me!" I shouted. "FINE!" "Fine!" We screamed and like that Colin was gone. I marched to my room and waited a whole 10 seconds before collapsing into tears.

20 minutes later and Marla was dragging Amanda into my room. She looked like she had been hit with a truck. As Amanda ran to the bathroom to throw up again Marla explained everything to me. "She said that she was doing patrol when Blaise snuck up behind her and pushed her up on a wall they started going at it when they heard someone. They moved into an alcove but Amanda left behind her jacket which Colin recognized and went to find her and did snogging with Blaise he threw a fit and started yelling about Matt and pulled the necklace from Amanda's neck and showed Blaise who just shook his head and ran off. Then he made Amanda explain everything to him and he threatened to tell Matt at Christmas if Amanda doesn't. She has been crying and throwing up since. Alexis said she hadn't come out of the bathroom before I got there." Marla took a deep sigh and wrapped her arms around me. She could tell I was shaken up too. I told her my story about Colin and before I knew it I was in tears too. She tried her best to soothe me just as Amanda came crawling in. I looked up and the both of us dissolved into tears. "I'm so sorry I was so stupid and got caught!" She wailed into my shirt. "It's fine. One of us was going to eventually." I said trying to laugh. "I'm sorry about your fight with Colin." "I'm sorry about your break up with Blaise." She just shook her head and laid down in between Marla and I. "Well what are you going to do.. You know about Matt?" We both looked at her and for the first time in a long time her eyes were distant and I knew if she didn't come out of this quick we would lose her again. "I don't know." She sighed and started to drift to sleep. Marla and I exchanged a sigh and a tired look and laid down next to her none of us were strong enough to bear the night alone. We soon feel asleep and I wondered how bad my big reveal would be. This school was not big enough for both of my boyfriends…


	15. Chapter 15

After Amanda and Marla left the next morning I decided that I had enough time to take a shower if I skipped breakfast that was fine I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. My head was in a fog and I wasn't really in the best way to be talking to Draco luckily he wasn't there that I could see. I quickly put on my robes and applied minimal make up. I made my way to Potions my first class with just enough time. I was about to make my last turn when I felt a hand grab me but not pull me I looked up to see Colin. Both happiness and anger rushed over me. "Didn't I tell you to pretend you didn't know me?" I asked wrenching my arm away. He looked at his feet clearly ashamed. I waited for him to say something, when he didn't I did. "Colin I'm kinda on my way to Potions can I help you with something?" I demanded stomping my foot. "Chris look I'm sorry about last night I was just really mad. Matt is my best friend and the fact that his fiancée is here fooling around behind his back drives me crazy! I mean how can she do that is she 'loves' him?" he asked starting to get heated again. "I know Colin It's wrong but she does love Matt. She just inst thinking clearly. We have to remember that although Amanda and Matt are our best friends we cant let their battles and problems come between us as a couple… Okay?" I said defusing the problem for the moment. He look down at me and smiled. "Your right. We can't fight their battles and we can only focus on you and I and how were getting married." He smiled pecking me on the lips. The hallway suddenly got smaller and their seemed to be not enough air for both of us to breath. I had to get out of her but first I need to explain to Colin, "Um I need to get to Potions1 See you later' I stammered rushing down the hall in the opposite direction. I could feel his eyes just burned into my back as I took off and took my seat behind Marla. I took a few cleansing breaths and then looked up. She stared at me funny but turned around when the door slammed open hitting the brink wall. "Welcome back Slytherins!" Snape said with the smallest form of a smile on his face. "And Gryffindors." He ended putting his usual grimace back on his face. "Now lets see who decided to rejoin us for our final year." He sneered taking the list off his desk. "Christina Brennan?" Here." I answered. Twirling my wand so that sparks shot out. "Yes." He said turning back to his paper. "Marcus Collins?" The list continued as I drifted to and from the class room. "Amanda Darkins? Amanda Darkins? DARKINS!" He shouted. I snapped out of my daydream and looked next to me to smack her out of sleeping like she normally was. But she wasn't there. I looked to Marla and she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not everyone came back." He sneered. "No she's here she just got really sick last night sorry Professor she asked me to tell you." I was surprised those words weren't coming out of my mouth but Blaise's. I spun around to see him sitting with Draco. Draco didn't bat an eyelash at the fake excuse but continued to throw things at the back of Potters head. I stared Blasie down when he finally looked at me, he just gave me a forced smile and went back to torturing the Gryffindor's. Oh shit… Amanda and I ad too much in common… We had two boys in love with us.. each….

After class Marla and I each had a free period so we decided to investing where the third musketeer was. We went to the Slytherin Common Room and walked in seeing only a select few seventh years and six years there. We went straight to her dorm and didn't find her in her room. But we heard sounds coming from the other end… the bathroom maybe Blaise was telling the truth. "Manda?" I called. There was no answer. "Amanda?" Marla echoed. We then her the sound of liquid hitting water and rushed in to hold her hair back as she proceeded to vomit up everything she had eaten the past two days. When she was finally done she sat up against the bathtub and looked up at me and Marla. "Baby why didn't you call me?" I asked sitting in front of her as Marla sat next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't want to bug you guys. What are you doing here you should be in class?" "Free period." Marla explained. She nodded. I finally had to say it. "Amanda there is no need to get this worked up Colin is over it and he won't tell Matt. And I'm sure you can fix things with Blaise…" She shook her head and pointed at the trash can. I moved over and threw around some unused tissue when I saw it. I sat in front of her again and took her in my arms as she cried silent tears. We were having a baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months later and Amanda had not only stopped throwing up every 5 minutes but was starting to get that pregnant glow we had all heard about

Three months later and Amanda had not only stopped throwing up every 5 minutes but was starting to get that pregnant glow we had all heard about. She had hid her pregnancy from everyone except Marla and me. I had successfully gotten my best friend and my boyfriend to be in the same room peacefully with each other for 10 minutes before tearing each other to shreds. I thought that was an accomplishment. Amanda and Blaise were still going strong seeing as he accepted she had been doing extra curricular activities since he had too , he didn't tell her this of course trying to make her feel still somewhat guilty but Blaise didn't know Amanda could 'read' people better than anyone I knew. It was a week before the end of the tern before the winter break and I was in Amanda's room watching her pack. She was going to help me tomorrow. We had never gone home until the summer but now that Colin was here and 'missed' his family we couldn't stay he wouldn't let us. I watched Amanda as she danced around her room putting stuff in her bag. She was way too happy and I didn't know if it was because her hormones were out of whack or what but she was starting to scare me. I was trying to focus on other things so I would think of what was burning in my brain I knew she could read my mind if she tried but luckily she seemed to be lost in her own world. Every time she would prance to the other side of the room I would let my hand drift to my pocket and brush over where the note was. Two days ago at breakfast an owl had delivered a note to me just as I was about to leave it read:

Remember the days we slept in late together…

The Nights we spent making love till we couldn't move…

My Parents are going to be gone again this winter…

Come keep me warm…

-D

I would be lying if I said that I hadn't really thought about it last winter had been great. Some of the best orgasms of my life but now that we were going home I knew that I had to go Colin no going to Draco's.

"Chris do you think Matt will like this dress does it show my bump too much?" She asked putting the purple dress up to her and dancing in front of the mirror. I was pulled away from my inner turmoil to shake my head had I heard her right? Matt? Bump? Dress? What the fuck had gotten into-

I couldn't finish my sentence my mind started to travel faster than I could keep up with. Before I knew it in front of me there was green silk sheets that I had seen before that I had laid on before. Then I felt myself clutching them and I looked up to see Draco thrusting into me sending me over the edge. "I love you Christina." He groaned kissing my neck. We both orgasmed as he rolled off of me. I felt myself smile as he turned to face me. 'Chris will you marry me?" I took a large intake of breath as realized I was back in Amanda's dorm room. Luckily she seemed to not notice that I was in pain. She continued to sing as I shook my head and tried to comprehend what I had just experienced. She turned to me and asked, "So do you need me to cover for you while you go to Draco's she didn't seem unfazed but put that evil smirk on her face that let me know my bitter and cynical friends was still in here somewhere. I just laughed and threw my head back on the pillow.

Two hours later and I was headed down to the Quidditch Pitch with the guys. It was our final game before we were to leave. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw this was going to be easy but hard and not fun at the same time. Everyone knew that Slytherin was the best but I didn't want to hurt Colin who was the Keeper. Amanda, Blaise and I were the Chasers but Amanda told Snape that she was too sick to play and that we needed to find someone else. Luckily A boy named Jason was there and was almost as good as the her. We went into the locker room and got dressed. Amanda and Marla were in my locker room with me helping me to get ready. "Did you see Colin today?" Marla asked handing me my arm guards. "No I was trying to avoid him you know how he gets when he loses." They both nodded in agreement. " I just don't want a fight to ensue but ill be damned in Slytherin will be anything but undefeated. Amanda and I smirked but Marla scoffed and replied, "That is till you play Gryfindoor!" Amanda and I started laughing hysterically. "Oh you were serious?" Amanda asked making us all laugh. I was in the process of putting on my boots when I got extremely sick and I doubled over. "Chris?!" Marla yelped rushing to me. "I'm fine. I'm just really nervous about today. I'm not used to playing without Amanda and not knowing what people are going t do next." We all laughed but Amanda looked at me but started to turn a shade of green. "Manda babe do you need a bucket?" Marla laughed before she could respond Draco came around the corner. "Christy I need to talk to you for a minute. Amanda Blaise needs a good luck kiss or something.. and Dallal." He said civilly. "Malfoy." She responded. They left and wished me good luck. "Yes Captain?" I giggled putting my arms around him as he kissed me passionately. "Nothing in the world tastes better than your lips." He murmmered sitting me on the table. "Draco we have a game to play." I said trying to maintain some type of control. "Oh please baby I need you." He groaned kissing me down my neck and up to my ear. "Draco…." I moaned as he laid me down. He ripped open my uniform and looking at me as if he had never seen me naked before. He went staright to work kissing my stomach up to my breast where he took me into his mouth and bit and teased my nipple with his tongue. I arched my back pushin my keft breast further into his mouth. He kissed my chest and began to move south. "Draco we can't…" I began but I knew neither of us could stop. He took my left leg into his hand and kissed from my ankle to my thigh and repeated this with my other leg. I shivered as he got closer to my spot. "Draco…" I begged feeling my insides getting hot. "What do you want?" He teased. "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Me?" I asked through broken words. "Just making sure you couldn't walk away from me." He smirked before disappearing in between my legs. Normally I never let Colin do this it was wayyyy to personal but with Draco I just didn't care he worked miracles! I felt him kiss my thighs right where they met each other. Then as he proceeded to leave a hickey right above my spot I felt him insert one long finger into me. I gasped and tangled my finger into his hair. He took this as your doing a good job and the next thing I knew I could feel his warm tongue moving in and out of me. I cried out knowing that my orgasm was coming. He swirled his perfect tongue around until I came in his mouth. He cleaned me up and then came back up to kiss me. "Draco I.." "Your welcome." He smirked, "Now get changed were late." I smiled as he winked at me leaving me alone. I shuddered at the cold and got changed into my new robes.

Three hours later and we were still playing. No one had scored and it was starting to snow. I can honestly say I was freezing and not paying to much attention. I couldn't even tell you the events that occurred before the accident but it happened all the same. The next thing I knew and I was falling and I didn't even care because I was finally warm. But before I lost consciousness I heard my name being called from four different directions. 'It's your damn fault you didn't warn her!" I heard someone shout "You shouldn't have hit the bludger in the first place!" Someone retorted. "Well I had to or it was going to hit one of my players!" "Look California! I know your new here and all but the way we do it is that all players play their own positions!" I almost recognized the two voices as Draco and Colin but I couldn't be sure. "Will the two of you shut up!! Or I will hit you both with a bludger myself!" Ahh Amanda. I smiled to myself "Now leave she is only allowed two visitors at a time and I think she would want Marla and I here over wither of you!" "But!" They both started. "No now beat it!!" She hissed ushering them toward the door. Once they were gone Marla whispered, "Are you sure she wouldn't want to see on of them if she wakes up?" "No Amanda's right those two idiots were getting on my nerves." I croaked trying to sit up. They laughed before pushing me back down. "Madame Pomfrey said that you need to lie down you suffered a pretty bad hit." Marla explained. "Well it looks like our little warrior is finally awake.' I heard the cheerful voice of our school nurse as she rounded the corner. "No I gave you some pain medication to stop the swelling but I do need to ask you one important question my dear," He rambled not skipping a beat. "How long have you know you've been pregnant?" I was praying she was talking to Amanda….


	17. Chapter 17

Four days later and we were all but ready to go home for the holidays Amanda gitters had started to set in seeing as she would have to tell her parents about her pregnancy as well as her fiancée at home

Four days later and we were all but ready to go home for the holidays Amanda jitters had started to set in seeing as she would have to tell her parents about her pregnancy as well as her fiancée at home. Marla couldn't have been happier at the thought of spending the holidays with Josh, and me… I was torn I - in Colin's mind should be overjoyed at the thought of going home with him and spending the holidays with our families. But inside I didn't know if I wanted to do that and have to come clean about being pregnant or be able to go to Draco's and spend the entire Christmas being a teen with raging hormones. Luckily I didn't need to make that decision for myself. The two days before we were scheduled to leave I got an owl from my mom saying:

Christy,

Your father, brothers, sister and I are going to visit your grandma we wont be back for a few weeks so I hate to tell you to stay at school but you might have to. We love you and Happy Christmas. We will write you when we get back. I hope your not that upset about everything. Love, Mom

Upset I was ecstatic! This meant that I didn't have to deal with my problems. I was going to be able to spend the winter vacation in the bed of a guy that I couldn't get enough of. But now I had to tell Colin that was going to be bad. I walked out of my room the morning before we were allowed to leave and saw Draco exercising again… Oh shit I thought. I walked out very calm and closed the door behind myself and cleared my throat. He looked up from his weights and smirked at me as I couldn't help myself I had to smile and walk over to him. "Hey baby." He smiled as he picked me up and carried me to the couch. I laughed as he threw me down. "Draco!" I shouted giggling. "Shhh! All this talking is keeping us from kissing." He grinned and began to move his lips above mine. "No Draco I do need to run an errand but ill be back and…" I said pushing him off me and sitting up. "Yes?" He prompted searching my eyes. "Well I have decided to go to your house for the winter break." I said not sure if he still wanted me there or not. His face lit up instantly and he grabbed my face and kissed me not necessarily with passion or love but with something that scared me much more… comfort and happiness.

I finally got Draco to release me and I made my way to the great lake where I told Colin I would meet him today. I walked out onto the grounds and saw him sitting there I knew the next word I was going to say would break his heart but I had to do it Marla and Amanda were right I needed to do what I wanted from now on. He must have heard me coming because he got up and walked toward me. He must have know because the look on his face knew news wasn't going to be good news. "Hi." I said trying to be calm. "What's wrong?" He asked holding me close and not letting me go. "Well I got a letter from my mom there are going to my grandma's and I cant go home for the break." I said blurting it out. He looked at me studying my face and then spoke, "Well that's fine you can come stay at my house that's even better." He smirked kissing me lightly. I knew he was going to say that. "You know my mother will never let me do that." I sighed trying to convey that I was upset with this arrangement. "Well then stay with Amanda. Your mom will let you do that." He smiled at me thinking that he had found the solution to my problems. "I thought of that too but my mom has already informed the school that I will be staying her so no good." I said. "Oh well that ruins our Christmas plans." He sighed as I rested my head on his chest I sighed too but not fro the same reasons he did. It was done I had convinced my boyfriend that I had to stay at school for the Christmas break when really I was going to me staying at my other boyfriends house fucking his brains out… "Wait Chris, why don't I just stay here with you?" He smiled pulling my face up to his?" He smiled so much I thought his face would get stuck like that. Damn I hadn't seen that coming!

I looked up at him and tied to find a way out shit I was fucked_. No your not he cant stay and he knows it he just wants you to want him to stay. Just say whatever you will be going to Draco's don't worry…_ I smiled in my mind. Thank you babe! "That is great I didn't even think of that baby!! You can stay!" I smiled holding him close_. Convincing?_ I asked _Yep he now knows you want him but he is going to tell you later that he cant don't worry._ I smirked this was really useful.

It was finally the day to leave. I had arranged with Draco to leave later, telling him I had to help Amanda move all her things since she couldn't. He said that was fine and to come wake him up when I was ready to go. I smiled and kissed him on my way out. I got to the front halls where everyone was and saw Marla and Colin and a few of her friends there. I looked but saw Amanda no where. I reached them and hugged them both. "Where is Amanda?" I asked "Who cares.." I heard Colin mutter looking away. I shot him a mad glare. "She said she would meet us here but if she is any later she is going to miss the train." "Do you think she is worth that Slytherin scum?" Colin asked. "Excuse me?" I asked giving him another angry glare. "Yeah what was that?" I felt someone behind me and I was relieved that it was just Blaise. "No Amanda isn't with me. I haven't seen her all morning." We all looked around and still didn't see her. "EVERYONE LEAVING ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS FOLLOW ME OUT TO THE GROUNDS!" A large voice shouted. Marla and I exchanged very worried glances before we saw Amanda walk toward us. "Where the hell have you been crazy?" Marla asked grabbing her stuff and playfully slapping her om the shoulder and following Blaise to the carriages. She just forced a half smile and collected her stuff I tried to read her face and was shocked to see tears streaming down her red cheeks. Concern and worry filled my eyes as I grabbed her shoulder as she turned away. I looked in her eyes and all she told me was I know who the father is. That was all I got before Colin jerked me away to say good bye. "Colin!" I shouted surprised I yanked my shoulder away but she was already gone and climbing into a carriage with Marla and Blaise. "Bye?" He asked clearly upset with me that I wasn't as upset. I was angry now this was important and Colin was being a jerk today. "Bye!" I said with no emotion as I quickly hugged him and walked away. I knew I would regret not giving him a proper good bye later but I was to mad now. I tried to read Amanda but she was too distracted to listen. I hated that she had to do this alone but I was going to have to wait for my answer. Little did I know she wouldn't be the one to tell me….

I walked away and went to join Draco for what was sure to be the high light of my year…


	18. Chapter 18

When I got to Draco's he informed me that he had some business to attend to and that I should unpack my things and he would see me later I was thankful for this little break seeing as I was running through my mind 2o million things at once how was Amanda

When I got to Draco's he informed me that he had some business to attend to and that I should unpack my things and he would see me later I was thankful for this little break seeing as I was running through my mind 2o million things at once how was Amanda who was the father and what was I going to do about my little problem, and how was Colin was he totally upset about me not going with him? I needed these asked so of course I had to go to the source. I called and called and finally she answered… What do you need?? Shouldn't you be fucking Draco?? I could hear the laughter in her voice. Shut up how are things going? I heard her sigh and knew I was going to get my way. We said the cantation together and then I felt my stomach lurch forward. I left the luxurious large green and silver bedroom and appeared in my own kitchen where I saw my best friend sitting on the bar stool with my boyfriend I mean fiancée and her own significant other. I watched from afar this, Amanda and I had discovered was like a pensive only in the present it was very tricky but useful for times like these. I sat on the stairs and listened to their conversation.

"So its cool with Christy that we are here? I mean she doesn't mind that we are using her house right?" Matt asked as he looked around expecting my mother to pop up and skin them all. Normal people would laugh at this but then again normal people don't know my mother. "Yeah she said that we could stay here for as long as we needed." I saw her smile but I knew that smile all too well that was the smile that meant only one thing, she was panicked and she was being fake. I saw her look at Colin and I knew she was reading his mind which was telling her she better tell him about Blaise and fast. Colin put on a fake smile to as he looked back at matt who was picking at something on the counter. "Well I need to go see my family you two take your time and I will see you later." He smirked and walked out. I made a mental note to cock block Colin as much as I could when I saw him again doesn't he know that she is about to….o wait I thought again no he didn't no one knew about Amanda and the baby neither of the fathers did.

I saw her take a deep breath, and turn back to Matt. Who just smiled at her not having a care in the world but just happy his fiancée was home. I knew the tears were building up in her eyes. Do you want me to go… I asked not wanting to intrude No you need to see this she responded. I sighed and moved to the other side of the counter. "Baby we need to talk." She smiled taking his hand and moving him to the couch. He thought he understood but he really didn't. He touched her face and went in to kiss her when she turned and gave him her cheek. This was too much from where I was standing all I could see was a crestfallen boy. She did it the way Amanda always did short and sweet if she didn't she would lose all control herself and end up losing her nerve.

"Matt, you know I love you she began," Not even looking up into his face. When she didn't hear him respond she continued still very interested in the cushion. "Well im about 5 months pregnant." We both heard his sharp intake of breath come from Matt's lips and Amanda finally looked up but to our surprise where a scared frown should be there was a huge grin as he kissed her and started jumping around my living room. What the fu- I really don't know She responded before I could finish. "Baby this is so great I mean I know were young but were getting married and were going to have a baby and why are you crying?" He asked sitting back down and taking her hands in his. "There is more," she still kept the tears at bay even though I knew they were begging to be let free. "Matt I have been, well I have," She got up off the couch and moved in front of the tv. "The baby isn't yours." She finally whispered, setting the diamond ring on the table in front of him. For a good ten minutes she let him yell but it wasn't until he picked up the ring and stormed out and she thought that I was away that she let that single tear fall for the lie she had just told…


	19. Chapter 19

When I felt the ground beneath me I realized that she had sent me back

When I felt the ground beneath me I realized that she had sent me back. I sighed I now had my answer Amanda had told Matt who the father was and it wasn't him. I knew how crushed he might be and wished I could be there. I tried to get a hold of Amanda but for the first time in years she had blocked me. I couldn't get through no matter what. I sighed realizing that she would answer when she was ready to talk. I laid back against the pillows of Draco's comfy guestroom bed. I sank into the green and silver cushions and thought about the decision I was going to have to make. I needed to find out who my kids father was. I started to feel my eyes drop and I knew sleep was coming being pregnant really took a lot out of you I had to remember to be nicer to my mother.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep when I felt warm wetness on my lips. My eyes shot open and I realized I was being kissed by Draco. I had backed up into the headboard but relaxed at my boyfriend sitting in front of me. "Oh its you." I smile letting him close his arms around me. "Yeah I'm sorry. The meetings took forever but I weaseled out of the rest of them, so now you and I have the rest of the night which I now realize will have to be the rest of the morning." He smirked as we both looked over at the clock and saw it read 1:30 am. I laughed and looked back up at him and kissed his lips lightly. I could feel him start to get more comfortable and knew that if I didn't act fast I would lose him. "Well I think that you need to make that up to me." I smirked rolling him over but what he didn't expect was I sat on his back and stripped his shirt off and I planted a kiss on his back. "Baby?" He began. "Yes." I answered continuing my trail down his smooth back. "Um I know it's late and your tired but aren't I supposed to be facing the other way?" He laughed. "No." I answered. "I'm giving you a massage you look like you need some TLC." I smiled kissing him again and letting my hands work. "Oh baby that feels so good. Yeah that is the right spot, I've got a cramp in my neck right there." I felt him relax as I abandoned massaging him with my fingers and hands and decided to use my tongue and lips to work out the rest of kinks. "Hmm." I heard Draco moan and knew I was hitting all his right spots. I finished giving him a hickey in between his shoulder blades and then sat up on his back. "Where did you go?" He laughed. "No where." I whispered huskily in his ear. I felt him go ridged as I let my breast press into his back giving both of us goosebumps. "Just sit here and relax." I murmured into his ear. Of course Draco would never listen to me silly boy.

I woke up the next morning and saw that Draco wasn't there. I groaned and rolled over to get dressed. I looked out my balcony and saw that it was a nice sunny day and didn't want to waste it. I went to my still unpacked suitcase and pulled out one of my new bathing suits, it was a deep navy blue with gold hoops on my hips and in the middle of my bust. I slipped it on and covered it with a pair of white cotton shorts grabbed a towel and made my way down the staircase. I noticed that the hustle and bustle that normally filled the Malfoy manor was no where to be found I heard a rumble and realized that I hadn't eaten since I left school almost 24 hours ago. I found the kitchen and decided to order myself a fruit plate. Stella the Malfoy's main house elf met me in the center of the kitchen. "What can I get you Miss Brennan?" She asked bowing low. "Well could I have a fruit plate, a diet coke and a bottle of chilled water out by the pool. Thank you!" I didn't give her a chance to respond. I had lost my soft sport for the creature when two summer's ago Draco and I had snuck into his room during a party to get it on and had been caught literally with our pants down by his mom who had been tipped off by the ugly vermin.

I moved to my favorite lawn chair by the pool the one that overlooked the city from the Malfoy's back yard and stripped off my shorts and prepared for a day of tanning. I put on my ipod and listened to old school Christina Aguilera. Twenty minutes later and my food was being brought out I sat up and started devouring my food. I was starting to be in my happy sunny place when another house elf that I had never seen before approached me and handed me an owl. He didn't say anything but walked back into the house I pulled my sunglasses back on my head and tore open the letter I recognized that writing and could literally hear my heart pounding in my ears. I finally retrieved the hand written letter and read the few words it possessed:

Things went worse then expected

Going back to school

Explain everything when you get back

Enjoy yourself

-Manda

How did she think I could enjoy myself when she was still blocking me out. I suddenly lost my appetite regardless of what my body and baby were telling me. I just wanted to forget everything that was happening including the responsibilities that were ahead of me. I laid on my back but not even my ipod and the blissful sun could drown my current sorrows. I decided that physical exurtion would help to take my mind off of it and seeing as Draco was unavailable I decided to do laps. I dove right into the pool and started the back and forth motion. Finally I lost count and could feel my muscles start to lag I could feel them start to give out but I didn't care I had to keep moving. I had to keep going I kept promising myself one more lap, but once that lap was do done I needed to do one more. I could feel my breath slowing as I began to stop moving . I tried to come up to the surface but I couldn't make it. I saw a figure before me shouting my name and I thought this must be heaven. I felt a sharp pain in the lungs before I blacked out.

I was running, sprinting through hallways of what looked like an apartment or dirty hospital. I found a room and looked in. It was my family my mother coming toward me telling me I had disappointed her. I shut the door in her face before she could come any closer. I shook my head and start to run again. I reached the end of the hallway and opened the door there hoping that I would find something far more settling. I was quite wrong I walked in to see Amanda sitting in a hospital bed with a bundle in her arms and Blaise at her side. I called for her and nothing. I moved closer and was shocked to see that the little baby looked nothing the mother holding it or the father at its side. It looked scarily like someone else. I felt myself being pulled out the door and suddenly I was running again and this time I had a decision between two different doors. Before I could pick one both flew open to reveal in one room Colin and the other Draco. This was not a fair dream.

"No we haven't seen any improvement I don't know what will happen, We will have to see when she decides to come out of this." I heard the voice but could in no way recognize the person I felt my eye lids start to lift and could tell I was indeed in a hospital and that the space where my bed was dark but getting some light from the second half of the room where I knew there had to be a seating area. I looked up and saw the tiled ceiling of Saint Mongo's and sighed. Clearly it was not loud enough because the voice was still speaking. "Well we have her test results if you follow me down the hallway Mr. Malfoy we can give you all the proper paperwork." I tried to get his attention but for some reason my voice decided to not work. I heard the footsteps and suddenly they were gone. I sighed again as I tried to sit up but to no avail. I admitted defeat as I settled back into my pillows and waited for my boyfriend to come back after getting through with my results from- OH SHIT NO!! I screamed in my head. "Don't even try he is being told as we speak." I knew that voice. "Where did you come from?" I croaked turning my head toward the door. "I just got here when I heard Draco worrying about your head injury." She smirked crossing to my bed and sat down next to me. We just looked at each other for a few seconds trying to read what the other was feeling. "You need to talk to Blaise." "You need to talk to Draco AND Colin." She countered. We glared at each other and laughed as Amanda laid down next to me. "So what happened?" We questioned at the same time. We laughed again and I had her go first. "Well after you left Matt came back and we fought some more and he dropped a box of at my feet." I could see her trying to keep her composure as she continued, "He told me that he hoped I was happy and that I deserved everything that could make me happy and that the other guy was so lucky. After he left again I sat down and opened the box and inside was the worst thing ever. I mean I was ready for the anger, I was ready for the mean stares and the harsh words but I was never ready for him to be nice." I stared at her, I didn't think I was following. She had gotten up off the bed and moved in front of me. "Inside the box was a picture from our first date and ideas for our wedding, a bottle of sand from the park where we had our first kiss, a movie stub from the night he proposed, and finally he had a one… a onesie that said 'my daddy is a drummer' He had bought it a long time ago when we were kids he said he thought we would always be together." She finished tears again building up, I knew she was cursing her hormones at the moment. I just started at her I knew this would be hard especially since she had no idea how Blaise would take this. She forced a smile and wiped her eyes, "Okay now you. Why they hell are you sitting in this hospital bed endangering my unborn godchild?" She demanded, but after seeing my scared face, assured me that the baby was fine. "I don't know. I was swimming and then I was drowning and I don't know so many things were going through my head that I lost all track of things." I said looking off toward the window. We both heard footsteps and Amanda blew me a kiss goodbye and apparated on the spot. I looked up and saw Draco come around the corner a wild look in his crystal blue eyes, "So when were you going to tell me you were carrying my child?" he demanded.


	20. Chapter 20

PART 3:

I slept 4 hours straight that night, I was counting that as a new world record. I couldn't recall sleeping that long in the last thirteen months. It felt o so good. But just like all good things my lovely dreamless sleep had come to an end, to its normal alarm of screaming crying. I rolled my eyes and shuffled down the hall to his room. I rubbed my neck as I opened the door, Damn must have slept wrong. I walked over and pick her name as I settled myself into the rocking chair in the corner by the window and sang to my little girl song to whisk her back to sleep. Her crying got softer and her eye lids started to droop and I finally relaxed my position as I felt myself drift with her.

The next morning I woke up to her grabbing at my nose. I sneezed much to her delight and laughed as her high pitch gurgle filled the nursery. "Emma you are my little trouble maker!" I joked lifting her belly to my lips and blowing softly. She laughed again and so did I. I set her in the crib with her toys and left for a few adult minutes. I closed the door to the hallway and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where like I had predicted Amanda already was making breakfast of waffles, eggs, and bacon (for the boys) and most importantly… coffee! She took one look at my eyes and laugh. "I remember those days." "What do you mean those days? Shane is just three months older than Emma!" I challenged accepting a cup of the dark black heaven. "Your right, they are. But-"

"But we all cant have incredibly, amazingly, frighteningly quiet children as you and Blasie." I smiled adding creamer to my cup. She just smirked and went back to cooking.

Later that day we all decided that it was too good of a day to let it go to waste and we all donned our swim suits and headed for the pool. It was always funny to see Amanda try and coax Shane into the pool for as much as that child was an amazing sleeper, the quietest baby ever, child music prodigy and could put away more food than any grown man he was the biggest scard-y cat when it came to the pool. He was nothing like my water baby, who if you didn't keep both hands on her would surly try to swim away from you.

We spent a good few hours by the pool, just relaxing and enjoying the sunny California weather. Once it turned 4:30 we knew that the kids were going to start fading fast. Amanda and I took the kids inside and gave them a bath together, we knew one day those stories would haunt them when they brought home perspective boyfriends/girlfriends. Once we had them in the pajama's it was time to watch t.v. with daddy. Well it was time for Shane to watch t.v. with daddy, Emma was just sitting there with her uncle and cousin, as we took to the kitchen to start dinner. Things were quite as they normally were when we had, had a long day and we were both tired. But this wasn't like our normal quiet. I looked over at Amanda and saw she was deep in concentration, I knew the look she was wearing it was her 'ok I should say it.. but no she might get upset… but THERE'S A BIG PINK ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM AND NO ONE'S TALKING ABOUT IT!!'.

"Amanda?" I asked as I continued to chop the cucumbers. "Yea?" She responded jerking her head up causing her smooth voice to crack on the simple word. I gave her the look that I knew she would understand exactly what I wanted. She just kept staring straight back. She wasn't going to make this easy for me. "What's on your mind?" I asked. "Nothing." She lied going back to the ravioli. I rolled my eyes and thought really hard, o no she wasn't going to like this. What's wrong? I asked again CHRISTINA! She shouted clearly taken a back from not expecting the form of communication we had abandoned when our lives had taken a drastic change. You wont answer me out loud.. Fine I'll do it here… What's on your mind? I persisted and she knew I would never stop unitl I got my answer. Amanda was terrified of magic now so she responded quickly this time. I know what today is… I'm sorry… I looked into her eyes and almost slapped her, she wouldn't cry not today It had been too long for her to cry. I still would have made my decision the same way… I informed her. We looked at each other and returned to our cooking.

Totally lost?? Good I was hoping you would be 

1 year and 7 months earlier

You never notice how things change so much until they happen to you. As I walked through the doors of the place where I used to think was my home I noticed that so many things had changed. The smell seemed different, the house elves were certainly cooking something new. The 1st years all seemed to have acclimated themselves fairly well. The people in the portraits were all happy and walking around with each other having enjoyed their break from so many of the demanding pupils.

But the thing the most changed were my friends. Marla was back with Colin and Amanda wearing a new promise ring from Josh and just a glow in the love they shared, it was almost enough to cause a new bout of morning sickness. It was nice to see her so happy though, she always missed Josh when she was here and was so happy to be joining him at an American University next year where they could continue to live out their epic love story. It sounded right out of an 80's teen movie.

Then there was Amanda. I don't know if she had eaten her way through the holiday's or what but there was no denying it now. And as soon as she stepped into the Great Hall everyone was aware of the 'extra weight' in her mid section. But in true Amanda fashion she walked in with Blaise proudly holding her hand and Marla on her other side. A huge smile on her face. She had said let them stare, I'm not going to apologize to them.

The one that was the hardest to look at was Colin. Every time I saw him in the Great Hall and from the across the classroom I was reminded of the hurt I was soon going to be placing on him. I had told him that I needed some space when I got back after Christmas break. He had respected that considering we hadn't been on the best of terms since the whole 'Amanda-Matt-Blaise Love Triangle'. I knew I was going to have to do it I just didn't know when. I had at least two to three months before anyone would notice anything. As I sat across from Amanda and Blaise who could seriously challenge Marla and Josh I looked down the table and found Draco occasionally sneaking a glance at me. When our eyes finally met I remembered our last night at his house and how I had come clean on everything.

FLASHBACK

"Draco?" I called through the office doors. He had been sitting in there for hours since we got back from the hospital. I knocked but still no response. Okay this is getting ridiculous! I thought and apparrated on the other side of the door. He was sitting over papers on his father's desk looking frighteningly like the Senior Malfoy. "Christina I never said that you could-" He began. I held up my hand to stop him there. "Drake we need to talk about this. I;m sorry I didn't tell you sooner I was trying to get my head straight and wrap myself around this." I tried to explain daring to get closer to him. "You don't think that I could have helper you? That I could have helped you make sense of this all?" He demanded anger flaring up in his cheeks as he stood to his full height. "No you couldn't of Draco! There are some things you couldn't have answered for me or helped give me answers to!" I shouted back at him. "Like what how could I not have helped you with getting ready as you carried my child!?" He asked grabbing my arms and holding me close to him. 'Stop saying that!" I yelled at him shaking his firm grip off of me. "Stop saying what? That your carrying my child? Well I'm sorry Chris but you cant be in denial about that now, its too late." I knew he was trying to make me feel stupid, much like I had done to him time and time again. "No! Stop saying that I am carrying your child, you don't know what I've been doing when im not around you! Like im always waiting for you. Like I'm always sittinga round waiting for you like I don't have other prospects!" I spat at him before covering my mouth, that was not how I had planned on telling Draco about Colin. "What does that mean?" He asked in a whisper walking away from me. "Draco, I've been with someone else and the baby might not be yours." I say taking a very large interest in the patterns on the rug. Thank God I was looking down because I might not have the guts to watch as he fell into a chair and the distance destroyed look he had in those breathtaking blue eyes as the water built up into his eyes. Thank God I missed the fact that Draco Malfoy was not invincible.

FLASHBACK OVER

I heard the clamor of plates and realized that dinner was over and everyone was making their way into the halls to rest before classes. I snapped out of my day dream just in time to get up with everybody else. I looked over at all my friends and watched them get up. Marla was walking ahead with two of her friends that we weren't friends with, Colin walked by himself not all that surprising. Amanda stood up as Blaise placed one hand on her back and one on her slightly bulging bump. I smiled and wished I could have that now… But I couldn't till I came to terms with my situation myself.


End file.
